1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for area surveillance, and particularly to a system and method for interactive monitoring and security of an area.
2. Description of Related Art
The innovation of the information age has revealed new and exciting opportunities for interactive high definition television capabilities. Personal televisions have been deployed in a variety of arenas to gain image clarity and efficiencies, reduce cost, and increase productivity. Miniaturization and portability have made personal televisions more accessible and a more valued tool in many business environments. Personal televisions have also become a very useful tool in non-business environments, including educational institutions and homes.
Home television network in connection with a computing device means are gaining increased popularity. Within a home, multiple personal televisions can be connected together in the home and/or used for office computing device to permit a user to share security data and other data without having to manually carry a camera from one room to another. The television network in connection with a computing device means also permits the user to receive detected data, share printers, fax machines, and other devices or reach other distant destination. Internet access facilities can also be provided to permit access to external networks and services. Thus, a user can operate an interactive high definition television through his cell phone in communication with a server to gain instant access to information source from anywhere in the world.
Despite the increasing presence of home television network in connection with a computing device means, several significant problems must be overcome. For example, installing a home detection network can be time extensive and expensive to deploy. Additionally, there is no easy method to integrate home television network in connection with a computing device means with other residential, commercial/industrial devices, destination, such as televisions, stereos, cell phones, DVD distributors, and other home electronics. Being able to efficiently distribute digital audio/video (AV) data among personal televisions and other AV devices, destination such as, televisions, DVD distributors, PVRs, etc. is complicated by differing and evolving detection and communications standards and/or formats.
Another significant challenge is being able to effectively control the networked residential, commercial/industrial devices. Although a remote control unit can be trained to send signals to components of an entertainment center such as, a television, stereo, and VCR, there is no known central device that can communicate and control multiple personal televisions and other analog and/or digital devices, destination at offices and residence or office environment.
Although the combination of improved interactive high definition television capabilities and global access to detection information has resulted in significant advancements in the information processing age, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive, yet versatile system that can integrate the functions of interactive high definition television into multiple security and detection devices for residential, commercial/industrial/office and connected to a residential, commercial/industrial/office network and access-able from any remote location to enable home protection from physical theft, un-authorized entry, burglary, etc.